When vehicle doors are opened and closed, a pressure differential can be realized in the cabin of the vehicle. For example, if there is no escape for the air in the cabin, the interior of the cabin can become pressurized when the door is shut. If unaccounted for, this can cause an undesirable sensation for individuals in the vehicle.
Air extractors are known in the art to relieve cabin air pressure fluctuations when the doors are opened or closed. Air extractors are typically holes or passageways in the floors, walls, dashes, etc. These can be susceptible to increased noise in the vehicle cabin.